gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Adventure X
Super Smash Bros. Clashed 2 is a game for teen. Playable Characters Bold-Unlockable All of the characters who is playable from All-Star Brawl (Beauties) are chosen but with two different Sharpays. *Mario *'Luigi' *'Peach' *'Toad' *'Yoshi' *'Bowser' *'Bowser Jr' *'Dr. Mario' *'Toadsworth' *'Geno' *'Birdo' *'Rosalina' *'Mecha Mario' *'Toadette' *'Donkey Kong' *'Diddy Kong' *'Dixie Kong' *'Funky Kong' *'Simon Belmont' *'Link' *'Zelda\Sheik' *'Ganondorf' *'Toon Link' *'Skull Kid' *'Vaati' *'Zant' *'Barney' *'White Mage' *'Black Mage' *'Ninja' *'Moogle' *'Cacutar' *'Sasuke' *'Kakashi' *'Phineas' *'Ferb' *'Perry The Platypus' *'Candace' *'Isabella' *'Jeremy' *'Bajeet' *'Buford' *'Stacy' *'Dr. Doofenizhmirtz' *'Vanessa' *'The Firesidegirls' *'Norm' *'Milo' *'Bea Goldfishberg' *'Oscar' *'Harry Potter' *'Mulan' *'Donald Duck' *'Pooh' *'Tarzan' *'Travis Touchdown' *'Henry Cooldown' *'Shinobu Jacobs' *'Sylvia Christel' *'Destroyman' *'Manny' *'Sid' *'Diego' *'Scrat' *'Ellie' *'Crash and Eddie' *'Peaches' *'Buck' *'Upin' *'Ipin' *'Megaman' *'Zero' *'Protoman' *'Bass' *'Roll' *'Wario' *'Kat & Ana' *'Wall E' *'EVE' *'Ben Tennyson' *'Gwen Tennyson' *'Kevin Levin' *'Maxwell Tennyson' *'Mr. Incredeble' *'Alvin' *'Simon' *'Theodore' *'Hulk' *'Waluigi' *'Paper Mario' *'Niko Bellic' *'Carl Johnson' *'Cldaue' *'Tommy' *'Toni' *'Mr.M' *'Mr.L' *'John Cena' *'Koopa Bros' *'Lloyd Iriving' *'Jetfire' *'Basilix' *'Professor Layton' *'Homer Simpson' *'Ned Flanders' *'Krusty The Clown' *'Bart Simpson' *'Lisa Simpson' *'Marge Simpson' *'Peter Griffin' *'Cleveland Brown' *'Stewie Griffin' *'Lois Griffin' *'Chris Griffin' *'Dudley Puppy' *'Kitty Katswell' *'Kirby' *'King Dedede' *'Meta Knight' *'Abigail Santos' *'Nigel' *'Little Mac' *'Yuri' *'Ami' *'Fanboy' *'Chum Chum' *'Sonic The Hedgehog' *'Tails Miles' *'Knuckles The Edhidna' *'Amy Rose' *'Blaze The Cat' *'Mephiles The Dark' *'Olimar' *'Bomberman' *'Lloyd Irving' *'Altair' *'Chicken Little' *'Gumball' *'Darwin' *'Luke Skywalker' *'Obi Wan Kenobi' *'Darth Vader\Anakin Skywalker' *'Han Solo' *'Princess Leia' *'Ahsoka Tano' *'Mace Windu' *'Asaji Ventress' *'Yoda' *'Starkiller' *'Kit Fisto' *'Boba Fett' *'Rachet and Clank' *'Ryu' *'M. Bison' *'Ken' *'Dante' *'Vergil' *'Albert Wesker' *'Sweet Tooth' *'Lara Croft' *'Eddie Riggs' *'Amingo' *'Optimus Prime' *'Bumblebee' *'Ironhide' *'Ratchet' *'Sideswipe' *'Jazz' *'Sentinel Prime' *'Wheelie' *'Brains' *'Skids' *'Mudflap' *'Arcee' *'Jolt' *'Jetfire' *'Wheeljack' *'Mirage' *'Wreckers' *'Topspin' *'Roadbuster' *'Leadfoot' *'Megatron' *'Starscream' *'Soundwave' *'Shockwave' *'Sunstorm' *'Brawl' *'Blackout/Grindor' *'Ravage' *'Frenzy' *'Laserbeak' *'Devastator' *'The Fallen/Megatronous' *'Scrapper' *'Rampage' *'Long Haul' *'Barricade' *'Sideways' *'Crankcase' *'Bonecrusher' *'SpongeBob SquarePants' *'Patrick Star' *'Gary The Snail' *'Squidward Tentacles' *'Eugene H. Krabs' *'Sandy Cheeks' *'Squilliam Fancyson' *'Sheldon J. Plankton' *'Karen Plankton' *'Pearl Krabs' *'Kelpy G' *'Mermaid Man' *'Barnacle Boy' *'Man Ray' *'Hannah Montana' *'Balto' *'Gumball' *'Master Chief' *'Indiana Jones' *'Felix The Cat' *'Twilight Sparkle' *'Pinkie Pie' *'Rainbow Dash' *'Fluttershy' *'Applejack' *'Rarity' *'Spike' *'Princess Celesita' *'Zap' *'Slipstream' *'General Hawk' *'Blowtorch' *'Dial-Tone' *'Deep Six' *'Barbecue' *'Mainframe' *'Simba' *'Kiara' *'Kovu' *'Mufasa' *'Nala' *'Rafiki' *'Timon' *'Pumbaa' *'Yogi Bear' *'Boo Boo Bear' *'Cindy Bear' *'Ranger Smith' *'Batman' *'The Joker' *'Samus Aran\Zero Suit Samus' *'Pokemon Trainer' *'Squrltle' *'Ivysaur' *'Charizard' *'Piplup' *'Snivy' *'Tepig' *'Turtwig' *'Victini' *'Seedot' *'Treecko' *'Mudkip' *'Shaymin' *'Dialga' *'Palkia' *'Giratina' *'Arceus' *'Hitmolee' *'Team Rocket' *'Dawn' *'May' *'Brock' *'Misty' *'Clian' *'Iris' *'Professor Oak' *'Ash Ketchum' *'Pikachu' *'Naruto' *'Sakura' *'Gaara' *'Inuyasha' *'Tron' *'Alaadin' *'Lighthing McQueen' *'Mater' *'Sally' *'Doc Hudson' *'Finn McMissle' *'Holley Shiftwell' *'Luigi (2)' *'Mack' *'Guido' *'Lizzle' *'Ramone' *'Sarge' *'Filmore' *'The King' *'Chick Hicks' *'Darrel Cartrip' *'Snot Rod' *'DJ' *'Wingo' *'Boost' *'Issac' *'Robin' *'Cyborg' *'Beast Boy' *'Dexter' *'Mii' *'Rocket Jo' *'Weegee' *'Captain Falcon' *'Blossom' *'Bubbles' *'Buttercup' *'Cloud Strife' *'Sephiroth' *'Ichigo' *'Ice Climbers' *'Timmy Turner' *'Cosmo' *'Wanda' *'Vicky' *'Mr. Game & Watch' *'Princess Robot Bubblegum' *'Fox' *'Falco' *'Krystal' *'Wolf' *'Alex Kidd' *'Batman' *'Superman' *'Danny Phantom' *'Shrek' *'Fiona' *'Puss In Boots' *'Gru' *'Vector' *'Astro Boy' *'Pit' *'Telsi Tancosova' *'Troy Bolton' *'BoBoi Boy' *'Ying' *'Yaya' *'Golpal' *'Adu Du' *'Probe' *'Snow White' *'Snake' *'Vilgax' *'Lucario' *'Mewtwo' *'Gabriella Montez' *'Sharpay Evans' *'Ryan Evans' *'Taylor McKessie' *'Chad Danforth' *'Kelsi Nielsen' *'Zeke Baylor' *'Martha Cox' *'Jason Cross' *'Jacalyn Fenske' *'Baby Kelsi Evans' *'Brittany McLean' *'Mini Telsi' *'Telsi "Rulin"Rand' *'HSM Characters' *'Rulin' *'Patrick Santos' *'Justin Bieber' *'Shazza the Dingo' *'Naomi the Dingo' *'Ty the Tasmanian Tiger ' *'Crash Bandicoot' *'Coco Bandicoot ' *'Sasha Moser ' *'Daddy Sereja' *'Katy Lavrova' *'Dima ' *'Uncle Jenya' *'Ishan' *'Lelya Kolya ' *'Uncle Sereja' *'Kid Jenya ' *'Uncle Vova' *'Roman ' *'Maxim ' *'Ilya Oleynikov ' *'Yuriy Stoyanov' *'Jenka-Sofia' Stecenko *'Ivan- Fedor Dobronravov ' *'Valya- Tatyana Kravchenko' *'Yura- Anatoliy Vasilev' * Olga Kovaleva Bosses *Shockwave *Megatron *Giga Bowser *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Tabuu *Ancinet Minster *Vilgax *Diagla *Palkia *Giratina *Petey Piranha *Galleom *Duon *Meta Ridey *Raquaza *Mewtwo *The Fallen *Mixmaster *Giant Kirby *Allen Ford (second time) *Dr Eggman (2nd to last Boss fight) *Boss Cass *Dr Cortex *Black Doom False Characters *Peach *Zelda *Bowser *Bumblebee *Felix The Cat *Yoda *Luke Skywalker *Ironman *Samus *Ness *Candace *Stacy *Anakin Skywalker *Ben Tennyson *Vilgax *Kevin Levin *BoBo Boy *Spiderman *Norm *Blu *Jewel *Ryu *Meta Knight *Diddy Kong *Giant Diddy Kong *Perry the Platypus *Buzz Lightyear *Lyn *Roy *Vicky *Bajeet *Buford *Boba Fett Assist Trophies *Stich *Long Haul *Kunckle Joe *Metroid *Midna *Nintendog *MK Ray 33 *Zeta Prime *Hot Rod *Soundwave *Shadow *Sharpay Kelsi *Kelsi Evans *Devastator *Bungee Zombies *Carl *Meowth *Skids *Mudflap *Driller *Wheelie *Finn *Jake *Flo *Mack *Dolly *King Pigs *Arcee *Wright *Cortana *Jetfire *Hammer Bros *Lakitu *Terrawave *Excitebike *Excitecar *Excitetruck *Wingil *Jill *Zeus *Cad Bane *R2-D2 *IG 88 *Clone Commander Cody *Cody Rhodes *Alberto Del Rio *Treekco *Manphy *Kyogre *Emolga *Goofy *Johnny Bravo *Tingle *Barbara *Black Doom *Kat & Ana *Daisy *Starfy *Twinbee *Mojomojo *Baby Toad *Gwen Wright Items *Pokeball *Lightsaber *guns *Food *Bat *Tennis *Krabby Patty *Shells *Tomato *Inator *P Balloon *Chebureki *Fire Flower *Chips Lay's *Lemonade Pear *Jmi.Ru *Zhuzha Svaty *Goomba Machines Stages *'Danville' *'Planet Zebes' *'Mushroom Kingdom 3' *'Galaxy Tours' *'Pokemon League' *'Yoshi's Island' *'Castle Willy' *'WarioWare Inc' *'Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc' *'Rainbow Road' *'Haritonovo' *'Central Highway' *'Hyrule Castle' *'Barnaul City' *'Home Svaty' *'Home Svaty 2' *'Home Svaty 3' *'Home Svaty 4' *'Death Star' *'Tatoonie' *'Liberty City' *'San Andreas' *'Downtown Los Santos' *'Vinewood' *'Mount Chilad' *'Chinatown' *'Newport' *'Verona Beach' *'Vice City' *'Hyrule Temple' *'Hoth' *'Krusty Krab' *'Krusty Kantina' *'Goo Lagoon' *'Mrs. Puff's Boating School' *'Naboo' *'Bikini Bottom' *'Chum Bucket' *'Smashville' *'Planet Namek' *'Bowser's Castle' *'Twilight Town' *'Sector Z' *'Flynn-Fletcher's House' *'Rollercoster' *'Endor' *'Sky Sanctuary Zone' *'Casino Night Zone' *'Andy's Room' *'Dream Land' *'Luigi's Mansion' *'Foutain of Dreams' *'Jungle Hijinx' *'Shadow Mosses Island' *'Final Destination' *'Tokyo, Japan' *'Hawaii' *'Dizzy Dummy' *'Egypt' *'Cybertron' *'WWE Raw' *'WWE Smackdown' *'Spagonia' *'Apotos' *'Eggmanland' *'Bridge on the River Ty' *'Two Up' *'Outback Oasis' *'Seaside Hill' *'Chemical Plant Zone' *'Crisis City ' *'Planet Wisp ' *'White Acropolis ' *'Wave Ocean ' *Battlefield Kirby Hats *Mario Kirby *Link Kirby *Zelda Kirby *Paper Mario Kirby *Felix The Cat Kirby *Darth Vader Kirby *Sonic Kirby *Ilya Oleynikov Kirby *Yuriy Stoyanov Kirby *Optimus Prime Kirby *Abigail Santos Kirby *Banjo Kirby *Travis Touchdown Kirby *Phineas Kirby *Ferb Kirby *Candace Kirby *Perry the Platypus Kirby *Niko Belic Kirby *Professor Layton Kirby *Megaman Kirby *Protoman Kirby *Zero Kirby *Ivan Stepanovich Kirby *Yura Anatolich Kirby *Olga Kovaleva Kirby *Jenka Kirby *Zhuzha Kirby *Ganondorf Kirby *Bowser Kirby *Toad Kirby *Obi Wan Kenobi Kirby *Luke Skywalker Kirby *Stacy Kirby *Sasha Moser Kirby *Daddy Sereja Kirby *Katy Lavrova Kirby *Dima Kirby *Uncle Jenya Kirby *Lelya Kolya Kirby *Roman Kirby *Maxim Kirby *Jmi.Ru Kirby *SpongeBob Kirby *Patrick Star Kirby *Rocket Jo Kirby *Megatron Kirby *Boba Fett Kirby *Yoda Kirby *Woody Kirby *Buzz Lightyear Kirby *Jessie Kirby *Lotso Kirby *Lighthing McQueen Kirby *Eugene H. Krabs Kirby *Tom Kirby *Jerry Kirby *Norm Kirby *Fox Kirby *Samus Kirby *Zero Suit Kirby *Tails Kirby *Knuckles Kirby *Shadow Kirby *Amy Rose Kirby *Mater Kirby *Red Bird Kirby *Blue Bird Kirby *Yellow Bird Kirby *Astro Boy Kirby *Ryu Kirby *Naruto Kirby *Peach Kirby *Robin Kirby *Batman Kirby *Superman Kirby *Cloud Strife Kirby *Black Mage Kirby *Sharpay Evans Kirby *Kelsi Nielsen Kirby *Jacalyn Fenske Kirby *Wario Kirby Adventure Journey Movie *Mario Vs Kirby *Mario Wins *Wario Suprise attack on Peach & Zelda *Pit helps Mario *Pit & Mario Vs Enimies *Gario Suprise attack on Bart Simpson *Pearl vs. Karen *Lucas can Find Ness *King Dedede surprise attack on Luigi *Woody Vs giga bowser *Dr.Porkchop Died *The Train will fall *Big Fat Olga Kovaleva Fart *Buzz Lightyear Saves the Train *Zero Suit Samus Vs R.O.B Enimies *Red Plankton Feels dizzy *Pikachu Stops Red Plankton *Zero Suit Samus rescues Pikachu *Lucas Found Ness *Spongebob is ready *Vuigi Vs Spongebob *Kid Jario surpise attack on Tom and Jerry *Kelsi Nielsen vs Abigail Santos (second time) *Travis Touchdown joins Link *Travis Touchdown vs Megaman *Ironhide vs Enimies *Sascha Mozer On Waluigi *Goomba Machine Mozer Sereja *Roy Joins Obi Wan Kenobi & Rayman *Raj Gario Vs Bowser *Megatron attacks clone enimies *Ilya Oleynikov Vs Soinc *Wall E vs Perry the Platypus *Wall E joins Perry the Platypus *Yellow Plankton feels dizzy *Wario surprise attack on Ness *Baltimor Gorodok *Woody joins Indiana Jones *Optimus Prime Vs Kelpy G *Mustache Gario on Mustache Vuigi *Telsi Tancosova vs. Wario *Marth, Pikachu, Abigail Santos & Spiderman Vs Bowser & Ganondorf *Travis Touchdown helps Mr.Game & Watch *Red Bird, Blue Bird, Yellow Bird, Blu & Jewel Vs Viewful Joe *Phineas, Ferb, Upin & Ipin Joins Felix the Cat *Phineas says" hey wheres Perry" *Zero vs R.O.B Enimies *Roman Maxim Vs Wario Waluigi *Luke Skywalker Vs Koopa Troopas Enimies *Bowser surprise attack on Peach,Zelda,Amy Rose & Bumblebee *Ivan Stepanovich surprise on Gario,Vuigi,Kid Jario,Dada Zario, *Optimus Prime Vs Bowser *P Balloon Gario *Kelpy G says "Rulin's the Loser" *Sonic The Hedgehog > Sumo Battle *Taylor McKessie vs Sharpay Kelsi (All-Star Brawl) *Mario Vs Kelpy G *Yuriy Stoyanov Vs Dada Zario *Fox joins Donkey Kong *Pink Plankton feels dizzy *Link get married from Pearl Krabs *Pikachu,Kirby & Peach go to Danville *Pikachu,Kirby & Peach vs Sharpay Evans *Astro Boy joins Mario & Henry Cooldown *Astro Boy vs Candace *Vampire Bario surprise attack on Gario & Vuigi *Kid Jario Vs Wario *Bajeet & Buford vs Patrick Star *Plankton surprise attack on Bajeet & Buford *Patrick Star vs Plankton *Bumblebee & Sideswipe joins Patrick Star *Felix the Cat vs Niko Belic *Carl Johnson joins Niko Belic *Sonic got Obi Wan Kenobi *Mario Vs Uncle Vova *Sonic & Obi Wan Kenobi vs Gabriella Montez *Peach vs Mr.Game & Watch *Lelya Kolya Vs Uncle Jenya *Peach joins Fancy Pants *Telsi Tancosova and Ryan Evans vs. Yoshi *Yoshi vs. Wario *Krabs vs. Plankton *Squilliam Fancyson vs. Abigail Santos *Snow White vs Felix the Cat *Jmi.Ru Sascha Mozer *Mario saves Bumblebee And Optimus Prime from Master Hand *Bumblebee,Fox,Krystal,Kirby,King Dedede,Peach,Felix the Cat,Zelda & Ironhide is captured *Mace Windu in Danville *Perry the Platypus joins Tails,Robin(Teen Titans) and Samus *Megatron vs Vilgax *Link & Rachet *Gario Vs Sonic *Sonic joins Ike & Marth *Darth Vader vs Buzz Lightyear *Naruto vs Yoshi *Wario vs Ganondorf *Crash Bandiccot vs Pikachu *Rocket Jo vs Starscream *Diddy Kong vs Meta Knight *Oscar vs Boba Fett *Kirby suprise attack on Katy Lavrova *Yoda & Captain Falcon vs Mixmaster *Kelsi Nielsen vs Waluigi *Woody vs Bowser *Pikachu vs Sonic *Dima Vs Felix The Cat *Sentinel Prime vs Captain Falcon *Felix the Cat vs Homer Simpson *SpongeBob got Amy Rose *SpongeBob & Amy Rose team up *Sentinel Prime vs Ryan Evans *Jetfire vs Bowser *Mr.Krabs vs Amy Rose *Kirby vs Ganondorf and Bowser *Buzz Lightyear calls Link,Bumblebee,Sonic & Spiderman *Chad Danforth vs Gabriella Montez *Donkey Kong vs Amy Rose *Naruto vs Mecha Sonic *Pikachu joins Banjo & Kazooie *Dada Sereja Vs Lelya Kolya *Dada Zario Vs Bario Trivia *This is the second time a character from Old Leaf uses an arm wrestling suit, first was Gabriella Montez in Super Smash Bros. Smash. *This is the second time Mr. Krabs tells Telsi Tancosova not to come back in arm wrestling. The first was in Old Leaf. *Sharpay was the only character from Plankton's Army to win the Sweeper. *Squilliam Fancyson was announced that he will take over Kelsi and Sharpay for wrestling in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Smash. *The Ox Ford from Wipeout Canada: Season 1, Episode 7 said that Just Wanna Be With You is on. Category:All-Star Brawl (Beauties) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games